The present invention relates generally to an integrated circuit having increased gate coupling capacitance. The present invention further relates to an integrated circuit having a conductive layer optimized for gate coupling capacitance.
The present invention applies particularly to the fabrication of nonvolatile memory integrated circuits (e.g., flash, EPROM, EEPROM, etc.), but may find applications in other integrated circuits. Nonvolatile memory integrated circuits are used in a wide variety of commercial and military electronic devices, including hand held telephones, radios and digital cameras. The market for these electronic devices continues to demand lower voltage, lower power consumption and decreased chip size. Also, the demand for greater functionality is driving the design rule lower, from the 0.35-0.25 micron technology of today to 0.18 micron, 0.15 micron and lower.
A conventional flash memory cell of a flash memory IC is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 depicts a cross-sectional view along the bit line direction of a single flash memory cell 10 on a substrate 11. Cell 10 includes a first transistor 12 and a second transistor 14. Each of transistors 12, 14 includes a tunnel oxide layer 16, a first polysilicon layer 18, 20, an interpoly dielectric layer 22, 24, a second polysilicon layer 26, 28, a silicide layer 30, 32 and sidewall spacers 34, 36.
With reference first to FIGS. 2-7, a conventional flash memory cell fabrication process is illustrated. A substrate 11 is shown in FIGS. 2-7 in a cross-sectional view along the word line direction. Substrate 11 includes a shallow trench isolation structure (STI) 40 between devices (not shown), such as, metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), memory cells, or other devices. STI 40 includes an oxide fill material 42. A tunnel oxide layer 16 is provided above substrate 11. First and second polysilicon wings 46, 48 are patterned in first polysilicon layer 20. Interpoly dielectric layer 24 is provided above polysilicon wings 46, 48 and also above STI 40. Second polysilicon layer 28 and silicide layer 32 are provided above interpoly dielectric layer 24.
Referring now to FIG. 3, STI 40 is formed by first applying a pad oxide layer 50 over substrate 11 and subsequently growing or depositing a nitride layer 52. A STI mask and etch step forms STI recess 54. Referring now to FIG. 4, an STI liner oxide 56 is provided to line recess 54 followed by a trench fill with a PECVD oxide fill material 58 (Plasma Enhanced Chemical Vapor Deposition). As shown in FIG. 5, a planarization step and a trench CMP (Chemical Mechanical Polishing) step are applied to PECVD oxide fill material 58 to remove the oxide above nitride layer 52 and partially along sides 60, 62 of nitride layer 52.
Referring now to FIG. 6, a nitride strip step removes nitride layer 52. Pad oxide layer 50 is removed by sacrificial oxidation. Subsequently, a tunnel oxide layer 64 is grown above substrate 11. Referring now to FIG. 7, a first polysilicon layer 20 is applied. Layer 20 is patterned (i.e., masked and etched) to form wings 46, 48. Referring again to FIG. 2, interpoly dielectric layer 24 (e.g., Oxide Nitride Oxide) is grown over wings 46, 48. Second polysilicon layer 28 is then deposited, followed by deposition of silicide layer 32.
In operation, a data element is stored on polysilicon layers 18, 20 (FIG. 1), also called the floating gate. Access to the data element is obtained via second polysilicon layers 26, 28, also called the control gate or wordline. While the voltage of the data element is typically on the order of 3.3 Volts, the voltage that must be applied to the control gate to access this data element is on the order of 9 Volts. Thus, a charge pump (not shown) is located on the flash memory IC to raise the chip voltage from 3.3 Volts to a target voltage of 9 Volts.
Charge pumps are large, taking up substantial space on the flash memory cell and further comprising the reliability of the IC. As design rules continue to decrease, the size of the charge pump becomes an obstacle in chip design. However, the size of the charge pump can be decreased by decreasing the target voltage. The target voltage can be decreased by increasing the gate coupling ratio (a) of the memory cell. Gate coupling ratio (xcex1) is defined as:
xcex1=Cono/(Cono+Ctox)
where Cono is the capacitance between first polysilicon layer 18, 20 and second polysilicon layer 26, 28 and Ctox is the capacitance between substrate 11 and first polysilicon layer 18, 20.
Accordingly, what is needed is an IC and method of fabricating an IC to increase the gate coupling ratio, decreasing the target voltage of the charge pump, thereby decreasing power consumption of the IC, decreasing the size of the charge pump, and improving reliability.
These and other limitations of the prior art are addressed by the present invention which is directed to an integrated circuit having an increased gate coupling capacitance. The integrated circuit includes a substrate having a surface, the substrate having a trench extending below the surface. A trench fill material is disposed in the trench and has a portion extending above the surface. A first conductive layer is adjacent the trench fill material and has a portion extending over the portion of the insulative material. An insulative layer is adjacent the first conductive layer and a second conductive layer is adjacent the insulative layer.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of fabricating an integrated circuit on a substrate is provided. The method includes forming a trench in the substrate, the trench extending below a surface of the substrate, providing a trench fill material in the trench such that the trench fill material extends above the surface of the substrate, and providing a first conductive layer over at least a portion of the trench fill material.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, integrated circuit having an increased gate coupling capacitance is disclosed. The integrated circuit is fabricated by a process including forming a trench in the substrate, the trench extending below a surface of the substrate; providing a trench fill material in the trench such that the trench fill material extends above the surface of the substrate; and providing a first conductive layer over at least a portion of the trench fill material.